gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Holding Out for a Hero
Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Kitty. As part of the Glee Club's assignment set by Finn, "Dynamic Duets", Kitty and Marley are forced to be paired up to sing a duet. Kitty picks the song for her and Marley. When Kitty and Marley try out their clothes, Marley feels insecure, putting "WF" on her costume, meaning wallflower to reflect how she feels. Kitty calls herself "Femme Fatale". Kitty tells Marley that "Woman Fierce" sounds better and that from now on she'll buy Marley new clothes because her "clogged up heart" mom made her current ones, but before that, they'll kill the song and also, Holding Out For a Hero begins. Marley smiles as she and Kitty leave the girls' bathroom. In the choir room, Kitty has make-up on and does the splits as she sings. Holding a whip, she plays with some of the New Directions members. Marley then walks in, spinning as the Glee Club nods, impressed. As they reach the chorus of the song, Marley jumps on the top of the piano in a hero stance, Kitty using her whip. They pull off impressive moves and flashy dances together. As the song comes to an end, New Directions applauds their work, and they hug. Lyrics New Directions: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn Kitty and Marley: and dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life New Directions: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh (Marley and Kitty: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Marley and Kitty: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Marley and Kitty: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet (Marley: Ooh!) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood New Directions: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Marley and Kitty: Oh! I need a hero (New Directions Boys: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Gallery HoldingOutForAHero.jpeg Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo1 250.gif tumblr_mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo2_250.gif Tumblr_mdy4d6AN65g1r2gpjvo2_250.gif Tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g81r2gpjvo3_250.gif Tumblr_mdy4d6AN68g1r2gpjvo4_250.gif tumblr_mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo3_250.gif tumblr_mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5_250.gif tumblr_mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde